User talk:XW3 AR3 L3GION/Oil Apocalypse
lol second recession? You do realize that it would be our like, 20th or so recession, right? As far as the U.S. goes. It may be something else, so I guess pointless criticism, may be pointless.--Den fryktedehodet 13:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Um... what exactly does this have to do with Halo? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 13:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore, this article is not realistic. According to multiple sources, there will still be a sizable amount of oil in 50 years. First, I'm not actually sure how many recessions there have been but after the one we're in is just about to be fixed, the oil begins to dry up and then the second one starts in 2018. Secondly, it's about human history although not canon its just something i'm making up. Thirdly, most of the sources would have came from people who own the oil fields, are you sure that your gonna trust them?? Since their making billions each year from oil, they're not gonna say their running out. And no-one actually knows how much oil there is left especially after the BP incident. XW3 AR3 L3GION 14:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I should also add, oil disappearing wouldn't cause a massive recession outside of the Middle east. You see, most countries' economies, especially that of North American and European nations are service based. In my country alone, almost 80% of the population is employed in the service sector. This means that unless a country's economy is either dependent or relies heavily upon the oil trade, we wouldn't see a recession. Plus, you'd think that when the oil wells start to dry up, we'd be switching over to alternative fuel sources, which itself would contribute to the economy as many people would start buying alternative fuel-based vehicles, thereby creating new jobs in the manufacturing and retail sectors. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 15:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you joking, mate?? The entire world depends on oil. The oil-producing countries will, pardon my french, go down the shitter and the rest will follow soon after. And mate your country will be screwed hard if 80% is working in the tertiary sector. Example: if you work in a supermarket, selling perishables eg fruit. No oil = no heavy-duty lorries bringing you fruit, no customers because their cars have stopped working and no job for you because the supermarket doesn't make any money. And besides, do you think the people in charge of the oil will let you have alternative fuel cars?? Look around for a book called Who killed the electric car? or better still find out how many patents oil companies have that have nothing to do with the ol industry but are actually alternative energy sources. XW3 AR3 L3GION 16:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) So...the oil corporations control the auto industry as well? But it is naive to believe that the oil companies are telling the truth and that we've got alternative fuel sources for cars already. You can go down to your local car dealer and ask for a car that runs on Hydrogen or Bio-Oil and i bet they won't have one. Electric Cars are available but their not as efficient as oil-fueled cars and so their not that wide-spread. Synthetic oil is still made from chemically modified petroleum and therefore the Oil wells and still has no advantage over standard oil. Problem is oil companies are making billions each year and they don't want to see their profits disappear so they block any new fuel sources. There was a news article last year where an small-time inventor had reportedly ''created a new fuel source for cars and the day after making a $20 million contract with the US DoD, he died from food poisoning. Conspiracy or not? XW3 AR3 L3GION 22:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't trust ''everything that appears in The Onion...--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I should also have you note that the servise sector =/= the tertiary sector. Tertiary implies that we work in the lumber, mining, or agricultural sectors of the economy. Oh, and before you say my country is fucked up, I'll let you know that we have the 4th highest standard of living on the planet, and the average person makes significantly more than the average person in the US. Also, as per Ajax and 091, like I said, we'd adapt. If the oil wells start drying up, then more car dealerships will start to sell hybrids and electric cars (which you must go to a factory outlet to buy), and we have alternative sources to use. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 07:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Procrastinators UNITE.....tomorrow.--Den fryktedehodet 12:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe later. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 12:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) First, Ajax with Bio-fuel you need land to grow the stuff. Land that would better be used to feed a ever growing population. Second, S-091, if you hate the article then don't read it but there's no reason to start insulting my intelligence. But i ask you this: Have you yourself gone to every single oil field and well gone down into the ground and measured every single drop of crude oil?? I'm gonna take a wild guess and say no you haven't. Remember, these oil companies will happily pollute land and water sources to earn billions each year. Are you really going to take their word?? And no, i'm not saying the world or the human race won't continue. Before oil, we still had wars nearly every year - oil is just another reason to shoot someone else. G-023, Primary sector in the economy deals with agriculture, agribusiness, fishing, forestry and all mining and quarrying industries or simply changing natural resources to primary products. Secondary sector includes those economic sectors that create a finished, usable product in production and construction. The tertiary sector is activities where people offer their knowledge and time to improve productivity, performance, potential, and sustainability. Oh and that fourth rank will go as well when the oil stops flowing. XW3 AR3 L3GION 13:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Oil, is expendable. If we had to, we could easily stop oil, but the oil companies have so much money that they can influence government and stop that from happening. As for the service sector, most first-world countries have the majority of the population employed in the service sector. In Europe, this is tourism, and in North America, it is the financial industry. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 14:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, oil won't run out in 8 or 50 years. There are still massive untapped resivoirs in places like Siberia, Northern Canada, and the Poles. And by the time oil runs out, I think that "clean" energy will finally be perfected, and cars will be running on hydrogen and fusion will provide power. Oil will still be needed to create plastics, synthetics, and about three-quarters of every man-made product, but it will not run dry in 2018. And besides, if you think that oil will run dry in '18, then don't care, the world will end in 2012 *rolls eyes*. This has nothing to do with Halo either. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 16:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Leigon: Oil is not expendable. Anything with plastic has oil in it. Kill off oil, and you can't make cars, computers, water bottles, cell phones, radios, printers, legos, TVs, game systems, nylon, gasoline, petrolieum, weapons, and trillions of other products needs oil to be made. Well, not really. You can make it from steel and have an iPhone that weighs two pounds. Oil fuels the engine of freedom. No matter what, Humans will need it for hundreds, if not thousands of years from now. - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 18:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Namespacing For #--< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) #